I Wanna Be Yours
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Oliver's thoughts about Lilly. With the help of Chris Brown. Oneshot.


**A/N: I own nothing. I think Chris Brown is an awesome singer and an amazing artist. I love his songs. Yay Chris Brown! And yay for Loliver!  
****And now, we enter the mind of Oliver…

* * *

**

_Hey Ollie! I dnt need a ride 2 skl 2day. Lucas came by 2 pik me up. C ya at skl! -Lils_

I sighed while I read the message. Yep, Lilly was once again with Lucas. The same Lucas who cheated on her. It's been two years since the incident and he has supposedly changed. I don't believe him for a minute. School isn't for another half an hour so I'm just gonna chill in my car for a little bit. Why am I at school this early? For the parking spots. I may be a donut sometimes, but I have my smart moments.

Hm… I should put some music on to make the time fly by.

**Look.. I know we been friends for a while now  
But, I just feel I can confess to you  
It's gon' be hard but.. Alright here it goes**

Oh no, not this song. Chris Brown, how do you manage to sum up how I feel about Lilly? Wait, please don't tell me I just said that outloud?! Oh, I didn't. Phew. Well, it's not like it matters anyway – I'm in my car with the windows up. Although it would be weird if I was talking out loud in the car. Alone. In the morning. Ok, digressing! Back to the song!

**Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest  
And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand  
Girl, imagine if you needed advice about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind  
Not try'na hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend  
Just try'na make sure I'm that body that you call your man  
And anytime you need a shoulder, it's yours night or day  
Well, what I'm try'na say is..**

Does Lilly really not remember what happened the day after Lucas cheated on her? Guess whose house she was at? Nope, not Miley's. Mine. Who was there to wipe the tears she shed for Lucas? Me. Who held onto her and stroked her beautiful, blonde hair? Yep, me.

She also came to me first to ask if Lucas would be interested in her. At the time I didn't have any feelings for her, so I had no problem telling her "yeah." But when I saw them at Rico's, giggling and having a good time, I realized I was falling for her. However, being the "bestest friend in the world," I pushed those feelings aside to see her happy.

**I wanna be, the last number you call late at night  
Said I wanna be, the first one that you dial when you open your eyes  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gon' hurt you  
I wanna be, yeah  
Wanna be, yeah**

You're preachin' to the choir, brotha! I wanna be that guy for Lilly. But noo, she's got Lucas with the "nice hair, and dreamy eyes, and sweet personality." Dang it Miley, I'm talking like a girl again!

**Be the man makin' your girls jealous (Girl, I wanna be)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (ooh)  
Whatever you need, girl it's all on me  
Your soldier or your friend, or your lover (ooh)  
Girl, I wanna be**

That's right, I wanna be the one making the girls jealous. Oh wait, I already do that. I am _Smokin Oken_ after all. I leave all the ladies heart broken. Ohh yeahhh…

**Would it be cool, would you mind if I called you my boo, (my boo)  
What if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you  
Can I be the one that meets your Pops and take your mama shoppin'  
Be the only one they liiike (wait!), have you thought about it (wait), Really thought about it  
Maybe you should take some time, call your girls and talk about it (yeah)  
Cause I done already made up my mind (my mind)  
Don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you**

Lilly's mom always had a weird feeling about Lucas. And a mother's intuition is always right. I guess the one thing I have over Lucas is the approval of Lilly's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott have always trusted me. Heck, they even asked me if I wanted to go to their annual family reunion multiple times! Can you beat that, Lucas? Yeah, I didn't think so.

**I wanna be, the last number you call late at night  
I wanna be, the first one that you dial when you open your eyes  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gon' hurt you  
I wanna be, yeah  
Wanna be, yeah**

I was the last person to call Lilly last night too. Granted, I called because I needed help with the history essay but still! The conversation went from the Civil War to who would win a fight between Superman and Batman to our plans for college. Lilly fell asleep shortly after the conversation, I could tell because her breathing softened.

**Be the man makin' your girls jealous (I wanna)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (All the fellas, yeah)  
Whatever you need, girl it's all on me  
Your soldier or your friend or your lover (hey)  
Girl, I wanna be**

Do I need to repeat myself? I'm _Smokin Oken_, _leaving the ladies heartbroken._ I would never break Lilly's heart though. And I would certainly never cheat on her! She's my best friend and I love her more than anything. Even, dare I say it, chocolate cake. There, I said it – Lillianne Anne Truscott means more to me than chocolate cake!

Yeah, that sounded a little pathetic… but hey, I'm crazy for her.  
**  
Put me on your screen-saver, all over your Myspace and  
Make me one of your five favorites, that's where I wanna be  
The one you cryin' for, stayin' up all night fightin' for  
Wanna be your good, bad, love, hey, Girl!  
****  
Cross my heart, hope to die, on everything that's good  
I'ma do you right, show you right, Get this understood  
Cross my heart, hope to die, on everything that's good  
I'ma do you right, show you right, Get this understood**

Wow, Chris. Even though we've never met, it's like you're reading my mind. No matter what, I'd always do Lilly right. That sounded so wrong… I don't mean it like that! Sheesh! I mean I'll always treat her right. I would treat her like it was her birthday everyday.

Speaking of her birthday – I threw her the best 16th birthday ever. The pictures are on her Myspace to prove it. Let's just say it involved a surprise party, a moonlight dinner, the beach, and a concert by the Jonas Brothers. Ok, fine, Miley helped me with the last one.  
**  
I wanna be, the last number that you call late at night (oh)  
first one that you dial when you open your eyes (when you open your eyes)  
Wanna be the one you run to  
Wanna be the one that ain't gon hurt you (oh)  
I wanna be, yeah (I wanna be yours)  
Wanna be, yeah  
****  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous (Jealous, yeah)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (Fellas)  
Whatever you need, (uhh)  
Girl, it's all on me  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover  
Girl, I wanna be yours  
****  
Girl, I wanna be, yours  
I wanna be, yours  
be yours  
I wanna be  
be yours  
I wanna be  
be yours **

Well, Chris Brown, thank you for that interesting morning and getting me out of my slump. I should get to my locker. Until later after school, my brotha! Yeah, I really need to stop thinking like this before I actually start saying this out loud.

Uh oh, it's Lilly and Lucas. He just gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for class. Thank goodness!

"Hey Oliver, you got my text?" she smiled at me. Oh, I love how her blue eyes shine when she smiles. It reminds me of the ocean, and when we hang out at Rico's. Ooh, I could go for a hot dog right now… No, focus!

"Yeah, I got it," I smiled back.

"Cool. So Lucas was telling me that Mrs. Meyers is going to assign a Physics project – " Oh great, back to Lucas. _Lucas this, Lucas that, oh Lukey-wukey, yadda, yadda, yadda._ Resist the temptation to roll your eyes, Oken!

"Oliver? Oliiiverrr…" Lilly waved her hand in front of me. I focused my attention back on her. "So you wanna be my partner?"

"Partner?" I asked. She can tell I'm confused.

"Yeah, my Physics partner. Y'know, for the project. I just explained it to you," Lilly gave me that "duh" look.

"Oh," smooth, Oliver _real smooth, _"Sure, I wanna be your partner."

Lilly laughed, "Let's go, you donut, we're gonna be late for first period." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to class. Sigh, Lilly, if only you knew what that touch means to me right now. But you're with Lucas, and I'm not going to interfere with that.

Chris Brown said it the best – "I wanna be yours." I'm willing to wait, though. You're worth it.

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of sad… but I had a blast writing this. I hope you guys liked it. The song is called "I wanna be" by Chris Brown. It's a sweet song and I think it fits Lilly and Oliver well. Review!**


End file.
